


200lbs In 12 Weeks

by Smutty_Putter (Sheikah_Flux)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Belly Kink, Domestic, Good!Ganondorf, M/M, Magic Potions, Modern AU, Rapid weight gain, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheikah_Flux/pseuds/Smutty_Putter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link feels his sexual relationship with Ganondorf is too 'vanilla' and proposes that his boyfriend gain some weight, Gan decides it's a good idea and plays along.</p><p>Lots of plot relatively little porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Week 0(200lbs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of something glorious.
> 
> I understand that Ganon is his beast form but for the sake of time I'll be calling Ganondorf Ganon at some points in the story.

Link awoke spooning Ganondorf, his face buried in a sea of red hair. Yeah that's right Link is the big spoon, deal with it. Gently the Hylian pushed away from his boyfriend to avoid disturbing his slumber, now sitting on the edge of the bed the blond checked his NavI phone for the time. It was 8a.m, perfect! Link stealthily manuevered down the hallway towards the bathroom avoiding the creaky spots on the floor. It felt kinda like a game to him.

Upon finishing his business Link moved towards the kitchen of their shared apartment in a similar fashion as to before, now in the kitchen (well it was more of a kitchenette than a full blown kitchen) Link drifted around the kitchen opening up cupboards and pulling out various items: a box of honey-nut kornflakes, two bowls, two cups, two spoons and milk from the refridgerator. He then filled the kettle and put it on grabbing two teabags from another cupboard and dropping them into the mugs; a blend of Gerudo tea which Ganondorf enjoyed in the mornings.

Creaking could be heard coming from the hallway. Ganondorf was awake. He didn't care much for avoiding the points on the floor where even the slightest bits of pressure caused the material to groan, Link made the tea quickly. The 6"7' man subconsciously ducked while moving through the doorway, he had maybe an inch of clearance room but he still ducked just to be safe. He kept moving until he was pressed against his boyfriend. His right hand moved to stroke the inside of the smaller man's thigh. Link just realised he was still naked. Link turned to face Ganondorf, handing him a cup, the Gerudo chugged his hot tea unaffected by the temperature. Link looked down to see Gan's fully erect dick "morning wood?" Link mused in his head. It was approximately 11.2 inches long and 8.5 inches in girth, his testicled were large too each about the size of a freshly budded deku nut. Link looked back up to see a smirk on his boyfriend's face, in an instant Link had jumped and grappled to Ganondorf kissing him roughly all over his face and gently nibbling on his lower lip. Ganondorf on the other hand staggered backwards a few steps trying to balance with Link's added weight his hand hooked around Links legs and butt supporting his weight.

Ganon pushed back sitting Link down on the counter top. They both broke away from the kissing and exchanged a look, that look said "yes, do it". Ganondorf pulled Link closer to him and lined his dick up for entry, lube or any other 'setup' wasn't needed after a while the body adapts. Ganon pushed in slowly once Link's anus closed over Ganon's head he stopped to take a breath, Link's nailed were clawing at Ganondorf's back. It was painful for the smaller man but in the end it would be worth it, Ganon began working in and out slowly pacing himself to make sure link was comfortable. After a minute Ganondorf had fully sheathed himself in Link, the hylian was shivering and whimpering. Ganondorf leaned in and began sucking at Link's neck grazing his teeth over the flesh, Link moaned at the action. Ganon bucked his hips once hitting Link's prostate making him cum instantly, Ganondorf sighed as Link's anus tightened around him and he came too.

The two men showered together but link was the first to exit seeing as he had much less to watch and took relatively short showers anyways, he was dressed in simple clothes his white soldiers' pants and a green t-shirt , he was readying himself for this question. He walked into the bathroom once more to see a mostly dry Ganondorf styling his long hair in it's day-to-day style. Link cleared his throat catching the other man's attention.

"Sooo..... I feel like our relation ship is a little dry." Link paused to take a deep breath "I was wondering if you'd indulge in one of my kinks?" Link practically blurted out all at once. An uncomfortable silence settled over the two of them as Ganon sat in thought.

"Which one" Ganondorf replied in a plain tone not wanting to give off any emotions.

"How would you like to gain a little weight for me?" Link replied bashfully a hint of blush on his face.

"Sure, how much did you have in mind" link was shocked at Gan's response and hadn't though this far ahead.

"I was thinking short term goal 50lbs gain but long term goal double your weight" Link planned off the top of his head.

"We should increase you your calories intake to 3500kcal a day with weekly or bi-weekly stuffing sessions" Link supplemented

"weekly stuffing sessions should be good" Ganondorf murmured slightly breathless "this'll be an interesting change of pace" he thought to himself 

Link pullout the bathroom weighing scales and measured Ganondorf's weight

"About 200lbs, which according to this chart" reffering to his phone "is a healthy weight for someone of your height and build"

Ganondorf plonked down on the toilet seat still completely naked " wow, 400 lbs by the end of this.......... That's a lot" he exhaled exasperated.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to"the supportive Hylian reminded him,

"No, I want to, it's just a lot to take in" Ganon sighed.

"On my way back from work tonight I'll bring home  stuff and we can have your first stuffing session 'Kay" Link practically commanded to Gannondorf while giving he boyfriend a comforting embrace.

"Now get dressed and we can have breakfast"Link commanded once more before walking out of the bathroom into the kitchen.

link had poured twice the usual amount of cereal into Ganon's bowl, this was only the beginning.

**~~TIMESKIP~~ **

Ganondorf was sitting in his office on his computer he was a web contracter, if people wanted stuff done like administration or creating a new website Ganondorf would do it, this particular client was being difficult and giving him a headache. He decided to finish up for the day writing in his blog which he started keeping to make sure he doesn't lose his sanity working this job, about how he was going to be gaining epeeight for his boyfriend's pleasure, however he now doubted if it was solely for Link,s pleasure after finishing that large bowl of cereal he had an erection which refused to go away until he jacked off this was going to get interesting before it was over.

 Link returned at 9pm carrying four large heavily laden grocery bags Ganon peaked his head in before being playfully scolded by link and forced out of the kitchen then being told to change into loose clothes Ganon opted for a pair of red-striped pyjama pants and the largest sized bathrobe he could find barely tying it around his waist. Link instructed him to make himself comfortable on the couch and began bringing large dishes of food from the kitchen to the table and telling Ganon not to eat any yet. Honestly he couldn't if he tried he had a big lunch and felt full just looking at the few dishes that were there

within a few minutes the coffee table was full and Link was placing dishes on the couch next to Ganon. soon the last tray was delivered a silver plate with six colourful drinks on them, potions no doubt link was quite skilled at making them. Link handed a green drink crusted with a purple foam to Ganon who drank it down without hesitation, suddenly that full feeling was gone and replaced by a dull pain in his stomach as if he hadn't eaten for days, link handed him a meatball foot long sub and Ganondorf dug into it not caring about the mess as sauce spilled out coating his hands, facial hair and dripping onto the bathrobe. The first piece of food quickly demolished Link handed Ganon three pizza boxes, Ganon opened the first one, deep dish, meat feast with stuffed crust. Ganon ravaged the pizza slowing down on the last slice as his stomach started to feel full again, the second pizza was a classic pepperoni and mozzarella on thin crust. The first three slices went down fairly easily but after that became a struggle, Link told Ganon he'd have the next potion after the third pizza but until then he'd get no relief from his full stomach. Ganondorf finished the second pizza with difficulty but now he was into the final one, he opened the box to be greeted by a pizza with every topping, there was no way he was going to get through this unassisted, but then link handed him a 2-litre bottle of cola. Of course, Gannon took a swig with each slice of pizza, the carbonated drink making it go down easier and also birping after releasing a pressure build up. Ganon finished the last pizza and undid the robe to look at his gut, it was barely distended but was taut to the touch and Ganon had barely put a dent into the table of food not to mention the couch.

Link handed Ganon a yellow drink with orange flakes floating in it, Ganon apprehensively chugged it despite the pain in his stomach, but then the pain was gone and Ganon felt very hyper, the rest of the night passed in a blur.

Ganon woke in the early morning, 5a.m if the wall clock was to be trusted to a dull throbbing pain. Link was using his lap as a cushion the smaller boys hands on Ganon's gut, it was still taut and distended now by a good 4 inches imagine what it was like before he fell asleep, there was more than one source of pain, Ganon's cock was being pushed down by Link's head, Ganon wasn't getting out of this without waking Link, he looked at the table all the dishes were cleared and stacked except for one, a blue drink sat on the table with a note attached

"drink this when you wake up it'll get rid of the pain" the note read

"bottoms up" Ganon murmured before downing the bitter drink.

 

 

 

 


	2. Week 3(245lbs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three weeks since Ganondorf started gaining weight, thanks to a mix of magic potions and 'Weird' biology Ganon has healthily gained 15lbs a week, but Link wants to increase that number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, motivation has been few and far between for me, I've been loggin in and writing a couple of lines at a time when I get a the inspiration.  
> I'm not going to set a deadline for chpt. 3 either, it'll arrive when it's ready.
> 
> Now here's what you've been waiting for.

Ganondorf poked at his abdomen, his previously lean stomach covered by a layer of fat. It wasn't just his belly that was showing signs of his weight gain, his ass was fuller, his chest wasn't firm to the touch anymore, his thighs had a little more skin to pinch at, his upper arms were the same. He hadn't noticed if his jawline was rounding out yet but his checks definitely felt more 'pouchy'.,

Ganondorf was sitting in the bathroom waiting for Link to come back from the store, today was his weigh in and stuffing day. Twenty minutes passed before Ganon heard keys in the apartment door, he got up and walked to peek his head around the bathroom door. Link placed various bags down on the counter tops before turning to Ganondorf and smiling. The smaller man strutted towards the bathroom with comical bravado, he stood on the tips of his toes trying the reach the giant Gerudo's face. Ganondorf submitted and bent down the extra distance to kiss his boyfriend.

"Shall we" Link stated not even a question.

Ganondorf stepped on the weighing scales only wearing underwear, Ganondorf checked the scales the number rounded down to 245. He glanced over at Link to see the Hylian scribbling in a notebook, once he stopped writing Link placed the notebook into a ' _secret_ cupboard', it wasn't that secret but it was unlikely someone would stumble upon it by accident . It was there when the couple moved into the apartment.

Now came the fun part, the procedure was pretty much always the same when it came to feeding; various potions and large plates of high calorie food. Ganondorf put on one of his old button-ups, it was a little bit uncomfortable but he didn't need to suck in for it to fit. Soon it wouldn't matter anyways. Link had started pilling food on the table, pies, a couple of pizzas, some cake, two dozen doughnuts, a gallon gainer shake, a large bowl of spaghetti, pancakes, three foot-longs and finally the potions.

Link handed Ganondorf the shake and instructed him to chug it all, he did just that. The creamy liquid tasting vaguely of chocolate cake slipped down his throat relatively easily already causing minor bloating of his belly. Gannondorf finished the jug with a wet belch before looking for approval in his boyfriend. Link handed Ganondorf one of the pies next without even slicing it Ganondorf began to work on it treating it as he would a burger, it had a cranberry filling. If he was being honest the Gerudo really didn't like cranberry but this was special feeding time so he had to put up with it. The first pie was gone within ten minutes, Ganondorf as usual slowing down as he got more full. The second and third pies were demolished soon after. Clutching his gut in discomfort Ganondorf reluctantly took the first potion sipping on it to avoid the mild pain which resulted from his gluttony. By the third sip the pressure was starting to decrease enough for him to feel confident in necking the rest of the contents of the bottle.

The Hylian previously oogling him handed him both boxes each containing a dozen doughnuts, the light pastries leaving crumbs on Ganondorf's face as he munched them down, Unexpectedly Link moved from his distant spot and was now ghosting his hands over his boyfriends stomach handing him a foot long and pressing soft circles all over the shirt which was beginning to show gaps where the buttons were barely holding. Ganon's breath hitched as no mobile hands ran over his abdomen relieving pain and creating pleasure manually. Finishing the first sandwich Ganondorf reached for a second to Link's approval, this repeated until the third sandwich was gone. Ganondorf's patted his belly taught like a drum exhaling, that's when it happened almost in an instant the bottom 4 buttons on his shirt were torn off by the outward pressure letting his gut surge forward. Naturally obeying gravity it dipped downwards obscuring his newly hardened cock. Link was gasped as he locked eyes with Ganondorf, they were both blushing, Link's hands explored the exposed skin more feverently than before, pinching at the sensitive skin on the underside of the belly and teasing at the point where belly melded with hip before moving around to the belly button. Ganondorf unbuttoned the shirt around his chest and pulled it off chucking it to the floor behind their couch.

Now practically naked Ganondorf picked up the bowl of spaghetti twirling a fork around to wrap some up and shoving it in his face, he was getting kinda tired and he just wanted to be done with this part. 

 

The Food was cleared. Groaning Ganondorf handled his over-stuffed gut, distended a good 6-8 inches now he wanted to sleep but was way too horny. Picking up the cues from Ganon, Link slipped onto his boyfriend's lap fondling the belly. Link grinded into Ganondorf's stomach pushing downwards towards the other man's fully erect cock. Ganondorf lifted himself up off of the couch enough for Link to tug his underwear off, Link began to suck on the massive head teasing at the slit and around where the tip flared outwards. Obscene noises spilling from Ganon's mouth as he begged for release, Link took the shaft in his hands and began to stroke. It wasn't long before the Gerudo came apart. Link swallowed a small fraction of the semen the rest dripping down his chin along with excess drool.

Soft snores were reverberating from the Gerudo's throat, Link grabbed a blanket stripped down to his underwear and joined his big bellied companion in rest.


End file.
